There's More To Just Reading In Libraries
by UnbreakableVow7
Summary: Hermione and Severus cross paths when in Hogwarts library. After a bit of small talk, they soon explore there is more to libraries than just books, reading, whispering and evil stares from Madam Pince. This is rated M for a reason, a one-shot between our favourite Professor and student but with a small plot.
1. Chapter 1

There's More To Just Reading In Libraries

Summary: Hermione and Severus cross paths when in Hogwarts library. After a bit of small talk, they soon explore there is more to libraries than just books, reading, whispering and evil stares from Madam Pince. This is rated M for a reason! This is a one-shot but with a reasonable plot.

A/N: This is after the final Harry Potter book, 'The Deathly Hallows'. I have made a few changes to fit around my plot, Snape survives and the 'Golden Trios' year have re-sat their seventh year due to disturbances caused by the war. Characters thoughts are in bold. Hermione is over 18 years of age! This story is rated M for mature sexual themes, do not read if you are under the age of 18. Please read and review as I love hearing your thoughts and feelings as well as constructive criticism – (Plus this is my first story!). I own nothing except the plot. Enjoy!

'I know! When Jeff Bolten caught that snitch, bloody hell! He was close to being blown straight off his broom!" Ron and Harry were deep into a serious Quidditch conversation. A very uninterested Hermione Granger walked along with the pair through Hogwarts' main courtyard, and feeling that boredom was close to swallowing her whole, decided that she ought to pay the library a visit.

"If the Chudley Cannons win their next two games, then they-"

"I'm going to go to the library, Madam Pince ordered quite a few new books so I am going to go up there to see if they have been delivered." interrupted Hermione, in hope of retreating to the quiet library.

"Okay, meet you at lunch in the Great Hall then?" replied Harry.

"Sure, bye!" waved Hermione happily.

"Bye." Ron smiled in response. With that, Hermione turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the library.

A few staircases later, the large oak door of the library was visible and ahead of her. Strolling down the corridor, Hermione noticed fast footsteps behind her, not forgetting the very clear sound of billowing robes. It was Professor Snape. Within a very short space of time, the quick footsteps which did in fact belong to Snape, had caught up with her.

She looked upwards to her right and smiled, "Good afternoon, Professor."

"How irregular, Miss Granger heading towards the library." Snape smirked; Hermione exhaled a laugh, noticing how it was said in a joke-like tone contrasting to his usual sneering and rude remarks in class.

"Yes, it is on a _very_ rare occasion I do visit the library. I guess books just don't really interest me." She replied casually, in attempt to keep up conversation. Snape quietly laughed in response. '**Holy Merlin, I just made Snape laugh. I've barely seen him turn the corners on his mouth as to smile. Wow.'**

By this time they had both reached the library door, "After you, Miss Granger." Snape kindly stated whilst holding the door for Hermione. In somewhat state of shock over Snape's polite demeanour, Hermione simply smiled and walked through the library doorway. As she had brushed past Snape, they came into contact with each other and Hermione became very conscious of how toned his chest was.

'**Woah, can't say I would have expected Professor Snape to be toned'. **Noticing Hermione's attempt at a discreet reaction to his firm body**, **Snape allowed himself a silent inward chuckle and followed her in through to the main area of the library which was deserted, as usual.

"What area of the library were you planning on visiting, Miss Granger?" Snape questioned in his rich voice that seemed to pour through Hermione's ears like liquid gold.

"Well I was hoping to look at the recently ordered books I have yet to look at you see. The newer books are usually in the far corner." Hermione pointed across to the far side of the giant room filled with masses of bookcases, all of which had been individually and thoroughly examined by her. '**Why on earth is he being so… nice? And sexy. Wait, what? Merlin help me if uses Legilimency on me without me knowing…'**

"Do you mind if I accompany you, Miss Granger? It is in my knowledge that Madam Pince has ordered a rare edition of Potions texts that is dedicated to finding high quality ingredients." Snape said, although they were both already moving in the direction of the library corner.

"No not at all. How interesting, and how come a very keen Potions enthusiast, such as yourself, does not already have this 'rare edition of Potions texts'?" she teased, her brows raised and a flirtatious smirk on her face.

'**Merlins saggy wand, she is flirting with me. She really does look quite naughty with that smirk'.**

By now, they had both sat down on the silky golden sofas side by side in the secluded corner of the library. He leaned closer into Hermione's ear, "_Well_," he paused, "that way, I get exactly what I want," another pause followed, "for free." Each syllable seemed to roll off his tongue rather seductively. Slightly aroused over Snape's voice and forwardness, her breathing quickened and her chest was raising considerably more than normal which resulted in her blouse buttons straining. This did most definitely _not_ go unnoticed by Snape.

"I guess that is rather… beneficial." responded Hermione, locking eyes with her Professor. She was too aroused by Snape's silky rich voice as to think of any words with any considerable intelligence or general meaning.

"Most definitely, as I _always_ get what I want, Miss Granger." Both he and Hermione knew neither were now innocently discussing books anymore. His right arm which rested close behind Hermione then came into contact with the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. Instantly, his lips were on hers. Hermione's left hand found itself on his shoulder whilst the other lay of his chest. They simultaneously moaned in confirmation that they were both enjoying the sudden contact between them. Snape prized open her mouth with his tongue, meeting her own. After a few minutes of dominating each others mouths, a hot, hard bulge had appeared in Snape's trousers. Deciding that she most definitely wanted to continue, Hermione took control by slowly standing up and sat down on his lap. She sat with each leg either side of his waist and straddled him. In shock over her forwardness and the unexpected pressure on his crotch, Snape inhaled sharply in absolute pleasure. Both of her hands yet again found themselves in his hair pulling his face towards hers. She bit down on his left ear then started kissing his neck whilst continuously grinding down onto his crotch making his eyes roll back. With intention of causing slight pain, she bit down again on his neck. Her reward was a loud guttural moan deep from his chest, this did nothing but arouse her more. Next, his hands found their way under her blouse and had crawled up her stomach. He kneaded her breasts making her repeatedly gasp, then brought his hands around her back so he could find more surface area of skin to touch and claim. In need of taking things further, Hermione found herself sliding off his lap and onto the floor.

"Shit." hissed Snape due to the immense overload of pleasure he was receiving from his student. He was energetically panting with beads of sweat resting on his brow and upper lip, and knowing where and what Hermione was going to do next didn't do much to help calm him. He rest his head on the sofa and looked up at the library ceiling whilst the button and zip on his trousers found themselves becoming undone by Hermione's swift hands. '**Fuck. How does she seem so experienced?' Shit. Shit. Shit'. **She tugged his trousers down slightly and reached in to his pants where his erection was confined. The instant where her skin made contact with his tool he hissed in complete satisfaction. '**Merlin, I am going to hell for this'. **A smirk played on her lips which was seductive in everyway in Snape's eyes. '**Fuck. She's worth it'.**

A/N: To be continued... Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

After also pulling down his black boxers, she took a firm hold on his large erection. Snape took this opportunity to cast a Muffliato spell as well as an Invisibility charm on the pair of them, getting caught with his pants down would be unimaginable. Resting on her knees, Hermione supported herself up against his thighs and brought her mouth straight down on his tool.

"Uh!" Snape panted with his eyes tight shut and a look of pure pleasure pain on his face, "Hermione I insist tha- Oh Merlin, do that again!" he growled over her skilled actions. Hermione was currently sucking his on his cock and had managed to swallow him whole whilst massaging his sensitive balls. Snape's grasp on the arm rest tightened into a white knuckle grip and his other hand was in amongst her mass of hair, encouraging her head further forward yet again.

Realising that her Professor was close to climax, Hermione concentrated her actions on the base of his shaft and worked it at his preferred pace and grip. Soon, the bitter taste of his seed greeted her tongue.  
"Hermione! Uh, uh!" he yelled furiously, simultaneously coming deep into her throat. Spurt after spurt of his seed erupted deep within him and shot onto the roof of her mouth. He released her head and instantly dropped his arms to lie either side of his body, his cock still out and now flaccid, not that he cared. A very pleased Hermione took a large enthusiastic gulp, swallowing every drop of his seed, knowing that he was still watching her. He already felt a twitch in his crotch again.

Hermione got up, brushed her knees and fixed her hair and in the mean time Snape did his trousers up again and attempted to compose himself once again.

"Who'd have thought that your area of expertise had already so thoroughly explored the art of pleasure and seduction?" he flirtingly whispered into her ear.

"You wouldn't know… I'm not done with you yet." she teased, to this Snape raised his one eyebrow in a seductive fashion and slowly pushed Hermione back down on to the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

He pushed her down onto the sofa and settled himself on top of her, "Now it's my turn to have my way with you." he said flirtatiously into her ear before licking and biting down on her ear lobe. She apparently liked being bitten as she made a loud mewling noise which sent pleasure waves to his groin.  
"Now the fun begins, Miss Granger." he purred.

"It's back to 'Miss Granger' now is it?" Hermione questioned unbelievably as she could feel his hot, hard erection pressing into her stomach.

"Shh." he replied while grabbing her two wrists. Confusion hit Hermione when he reached for his wand and performed a charm that made her wrists bound together and fixed them behind her head.

"Bastard!" she hissed, knowing she had no control and couldn't touch him.

"Now. _Feel_." he murmured into her open mouth. "Simply to save time I am going to magic our clothing off because I feel we are both somewhat… _overdressed_.".

With that, they were both left with only their underwear on. To Snape's delight, Hermione lay underneath him wearing a matching pair of black lace underwear which made her look truly edible in his eyes.

"For me, hmm?" he teased, "Lucky me."

"Ju-Just touch me!" Hermione spat becoming increasingly impatient, arms wriggling behind her head. Snape ran his tongue lightly from her hip, over her tight stomach, past her breasts and to her neck then whispered, "Patience."

Rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, Snape took the opportunity to hook his fingers under her knickers and draw them down her legs until they were completely off. Wasting no time, he turned his attention to her sensitive clitoris which made her instantly involuntarily jerk in pleasure.

"Responsive. Delicious." Snape grinned, being just as smug as he was his classroom. He then inserted his middle finger into her core and in return he received several short gasps from Hermione. He continued to strum his finger strong into her point of ecstasy, now and again flicking her clitoris to shock her. As she got nearer her point of climax he stopped abruptly and replaced his finger with his tongue.

"Uh Severus! I need to touch you! I'm so- I'm so close, don't stop, don't stop!" she writhed in pure bliss yet also in frustration of not being able to touch his body. He strummed her G-spot fervently yet again until her back could arch no more and she came. Bringing his mouth back down to her core, he lapped up all her juices. He physically couldn't be aroused anymore and was rock hard it was almost painful and he needed relief.

"Merlin, that was amazing but please release me." she pleaded with him.

"Of course, but I don't remember saying you could use my given name." he mocked, licking his lips.

"You can't really deny me now," she criticized, "…Professor." To his surprise, Snape was actually turned on by her use of his title. He hastily removed the charm from her arms so they could be free to touch him.

"Get up." he commanded.

"Why?"

"Why? Because, Hermione, I am going to lie down and then you are going to sit your pretty little arse on top of me and ride me senseless until my balls explode". Being straight to the point was Snape's strong point and by now Hermione had already hurriedly got to her feet and had begun undoing her bra from the back. His voice could make women do _anything_. He lay down where she was previously lying and beckoned her over with a finger tantalizingly. "Sit." To this, she raised an eyebrow seductively and her eyes raked over his nearly naked body. "Yes, here." he pointed to his largely tented boxers and began to stroke his erection through his briefs in order to gain some relief.

**'I have literally never been so turned on in my whole entire life. Fucking hell, his boxers had definitely grown… quite a lot'. **Following his orders, Hermione straddled his hips, feeling his rock hard erection beneath her core. She edged up his body, clawing at his chest with her nails and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He felt her smile in their kiss and knew what she was going to do next as she sat back up again. Her hands found themselves at his boxers again and started to pull them slowly down his legs, the whole time maintaining eye contact with him.

"No hands." he instructed, looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, entirely confused.

Smirking, he replied, "Pull them down but without your hands." Getting the idea, Hermione put her hands behind her back as if tied and lowered her mouth to his tented crotch. She sank her teeth into the silky material and attempted to draw them down his legs.

"Hard, huh?" he laughed, tilting his head so he could see her face inches from his erection.

She giggled, "In more ways than one." In order to bring his underwear down his legs, she had to scrape her teeth down his legs with the material in between them. She finally got them off with a little help from Snape when they reached his ankles. This was the first time they had both been naked together. Hermione now had a better idea of how big her Professor really was, he was the biggest she had ever seen by far in length and width. Taking charge once again, Hermione hovered above his erection, both of them feeling the heat radiating from one another.

"This is the part where you ride me, Hermione." he said sternly, becoming impatient as he just want to be in her heat.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, "You so sound _so_ sexy when you say that2. He brought his hand to the back of her head and brought her ear to his mouth and whispered, "_Ride me_." he emphasised his silky voice.

The next thing he knew, Hermione and violently sank herself on his tool. They gasped simultaneously. Snape's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and this light hold on Hermione's hip and turned into a strong grip, digging into her skin. Meanwhile, Hermione was breathing erratically at the feeling of so unbelievably full. She placed her hands above his on her hips and pulled them up to her breasts where he roughly squeezed them. Continuously, Hermione was bringing up her whole body then sinking back onto Snape's cock. She changed things by fiercely swivelling her hips upon his tool.

Noticing that she was close to climax, Snape panted, "Wait, come with me. Shit! Work on my balls." Hermione put her hands to use by massaging his testicles which elicited deep growls and moans from his chest whilst trying to delay her orgasm.

"I'm com- Uh!" Hermione screamed. Snape shot his load deep inside Hermione, grunting in ecstasy, while she moaned and coated her juices on his thick cock.

"Fuck!" was all Snape could say, or yell for a better term. Collapsing on Snape's chest, Hermione rested on his skin and continued to pant in attempt to get her breath back.

His cock now flaccid and still in her, Snape attempted to lift Hermione with his arms so he could get up from the sofa. It had just fully to his attention that he had just shagged a student in the school library.

**'Shitting fuck.'**

Hermione had now Scourgified herself and redressed using her wand. Snape then did the same.

"Miss Granger, as pleasurable as this was, it cannot happen again and you cannot tell anyone about this. I don't really know what came over me, this is most definitely not a usual occurrence for me." he explained, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

"I know, I understand. But it doesn't mean anything between us, there is no reason not to ever have a repeat performance in the future." she winked.

"Miss Granger, I-. You really are quite tempting when you do that with your eyes. Stop it." he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Okay, we will see what happens, but under no circumstance do you tell anyone about us, we act as usual in class, and we will have to find a more adequate place to... meet".

"Such as where?"

"How about my private chambers?". With that, he winked and turned on his heel with his robes billowing behind him. As Hermione started fixing her hair to ensure she looked completely normal before leaving the library, Snape turned around and made his way back to the sofa.

"Forgot my Potions book." he reached for the new book on the table,"Good day, Miss Granger".

THE END! Thanks so much for reading, please review as it gives me confidence and incentive to write more stories! (This is also my first ever story!)


End file.
